


...и вернется во снах

by Lan_Mao



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mao/pseuds/Lan_Mao
Summary: когда нет сил остаться одному
Relationships: Ди/Рё
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	...и вернется во снах

**Author's Note:**

> смотри жанр! Написано в двух временах. Курсивом - воспоминания. Обычным - настоящее.

От горячей воды идет пар. Рё лежит в ванной, согнув одну ногу, и невидящим взглядом смотрит на свое колено. Сегодня ровно год с того дня, как все изменилось. Он вздыхает, опускается в воду так, чтобы скрыться в ней по шею, и начинает вспоминать…

_Их первый раз нельзя было назвать слишком удачным, скорее чертовски смущающим и поспешным. Ди был, как всегда, порывистым и излишне напористым. Возможно, из-за опасения, что Рё в последний момент испугается и пойдет на попятный, хотя в этот раз Маклейн сам дал согласие. Как бы там ни было, они сделали это. Но Рё все-таки позорно сбежал до пробуждения напарника. Ему нужно было время, чтобы окончательно разобраться в своих чувствах к Ди. В конечном итоге, после взаимных признаний на мосту, они провели вместе незабываемую ночь, а Ди превзошел самого себя. И пусть Рё опять испугала излишняя страстность напарника, все прошло более чем хорошо._

Рё прикрывает глаза, стараясь как можно четче воссоздать в памяти события того вечера. 

_Руки Ди на его плечах, его горячее дыхание, обжигающее шею... После той ночи Рё несколько дней опасался ненароком расстегнуть ворот рубахи в участке; губы Лейтнера, такие умелые, оставили немало меток на коже. А дальше… Рё зажмурился. Боже, ему никто никогда не делал такого сногсшибательного минета: острые волны удовольствия пробегали по всему телу, заставив комкать простыню в руках и поджимать пальцы ног. В тот момент он мог поклясться, что не сможет ничего чувствовать сильнее, но когда пальцы Ди проникли в него, понял, что ошибся.  
Оказывается, он так волновался в их первый раз, что совсем не запомнил того, что испытывал тогда…В этот раз все было по-другому.  
Ди не спешил, он тоже явно наслаждался процессом, и когда он наконец вошел – это было так чудесно, почти не больно, только невероятное чувство заполненности, Рё прекрасно помнил, как остро чувствовалась горячая твердая плоть внутри него. Ди замер, хотя это далось ему непросто, крепко сжал Рё в своих объятиях и уткнулся ему в плечо. У того не было сил озвучить свое желание вслух, он только прижался в ответ сильней, и Ди понял все правильно: начал двигаться, все быстрее и быстрее. Чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, Ди просунул руку между их телами и сжал напряженный, весь влажный, член Рё. Тот громко вскрикнул, он был так возбужден, что оказалось достаточно нескольких движений руки, чтобы кончить. Ди тут же последовал за ним, с глухим стоном излившись внутрь Рё._

Лежа в ванной, Рё чувствует, как от ярких воспоминаний член начинает твердеть. Но он ничего не делает, чтобы достичь разрядки, только вытирает вспотевший лоб мокрой ладонью. Еще слишком рано....

_Несмотря на импульсивный характер, Ди всегда был очень ответственным. Был ли он безрассудным человеком, толкующим правила на свой лад, сваливающим всю бумажную работу на напарника? Да. Но уж если брался за дело, то подходил к этому серьезно. Единственный раз, когда они с Рё чуть не упустили подозреваемого, случился спустя три месяца после того, как они съехались. Неделя тогда выдалась тяжелой, спать получалось урывками, да и то по три-четыре часа, они просто валились с ног от усталости. Но жаловаться было некогда.  
Маньяк, убивающий женщин и оставляющий себе на память их сердца, готовился напасть на новую жертву. Оставался последний этап операции, Ди и Рё следили за подозреваемым возле отеля: тот любил знакомиться с приезжими скучающими дамочками. И в этом были определенные преимущества – приезжую не сразу хватятся. Несколько дней не удавалось толком поспать, а многочасовое наблюдение за потоком людей не способствовало бодрости.  
Ди уже начал клевать носом, Рё держался из последних сил. От вкуса кофе обоих подташнивало. Тогда в голову Лайтнера пришла "гениальная" идея, как взбодриться и не заснуть. Рё был слишком измотан морально и физически, чтобы попытаться переубедить напарника, что минет в машине на парковке рядом с отелем, да еще во время дежурства – очень плохая идея. Когда вжикнула молния на брюках, Рё невнятно пробурчал что-то насчет упрямого идиота. Все, что происходило дальше, он помнил нечетко, за исключением горячего влажного рта и языка на его возбужденном члене. Как ни странно, это действительно помогло, спать больше не хотелось, но ощущение реальности тоже исчезло. Когда оно вернулось, Рё, наблюдая, как Ди с довольной ухмылкой облизывает губы, вдруг краем глаза заметил темно-синий форд – машину подозреваемого, отъезжающую от отеля.  
Рё стремительно дал по газам, стараясь не потерять автомобиль в общем потоке. Он слышал, как справа ругается напарник, приложившийся головой о стекло, но главное было – не упустить машину. Они сумели установить личность маньяка, теперь нужно было вычислить место, где происходят убийства, и самым простым способом проследить за убийцей.  
В итоге все закончилось удачно, они успели вовремя: спасли перепуганную дамочку, арестовали маньяка прямо с оружием в руках, окруженного стеллажами с медицинскими инструментами и баночками с заспиртованными сердцами предыдущих жертв. А еще они дали себе обещание никогда больше не пытаться взбодриться таким способом во время дежурства._

Рё начинает не спеша поглаживать свой член, он чуть приподнимает бедра, чтобы тот оказался над водой, от контраста температур ощущения сильнее. Потом снова прикрывает глаза и глухо стонет.

_Однажды они подрались, по-настоящему. Ди вспомнил старые добрые времена, когда наскакивал с поцелуями на Рё без предупреждения и в самых неподходящих местах, но Рё был не в настроении: накануне они поругались. Причиной размолвки стал Ди и его необдуманный риск на последнем задании, его чуть было не подстрелили. Лайтнер утверждал, что волноваться не из-за чего, ведь он остался цел. Так, слово за слово, они наговорили друг другу всяких малоприятных вещей, после чего Рё демонстративно взял одеяло с подушкой и отправился спать в гостиную. И вот теперь это. Ди застал его на стрельбище и, улучив момент, благо в помещении никого больше не было, прижал напарника к стене, страстно целуя и пытаясь просунуть свою руку поближе к ширинке. Рё оттолкнул его, со словами: "Ты что, совсем с ума сошел, вдруг кто увидит?". Ди это никогда не останавливало раньше, не остановило и сейчас. Он считал, что раз уж они теперь живут вместе, являясь полноценной парой, то и чувства свои могут демонстрировать в открытую. Он снова двинулся к Рё, который едва пламенем не дышал от злости, но тут же получил увесистый хук в правую скулу. Инстинкты сработали моментально, в ответ он ударил противника под дых, отчего Рё согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух.  
– Ты что, совсем охренел? – проорал Ди, утирая кровь с рассеченной скулы.  
– А ты? – Рё все еще тяжело дышал.  
Дверь с шумом распахнулось, и на пороге застыли Джей Джей и Дрейк с одинаково испуганными лицами.  
– Парни, вы чего творите?!  
Ди не ответил, только резко развернулся, грубо оттолкнув плечом Джей Джея, и вышел из комнаты.  
Маклейн, не собираясь вдаваться в объяснения, отвернулся, потом демонстративно надел наушники и стал стрелять по мишеням._

Рё усмехается своим воспоминаниям, выражение лиц этих двоих было тогда непередаваемо. Он сильнее сжимает возбужденную плоть, в голове снова всплывает образ Ди. 

_Спустя два дня они помирились. Примирение проходило очень бурно, в тот раз они так и не добрались до спальни, рухнув прямо на диван в гостиной. Ди был несдержан и ненасытен, но Рё не винил его, он и сам чертовски соскучился._

Рё ускоряет движения руки, невольно вскидывает бёдра; вода выплескивается на пол, но его сейчас это не заботит. Он доводит себя до оргазма и со стоном опускается в воду. Семя в горячей воде сворачивается и хлопьями опускается, постепенно Рё начинает клонить в сон. Значит, пора, пришло время для последнего воспоминания…

_Им чертовски не везло с бомбистами. В первый раз, когда они столкнулись с таким парнем, Ди был ранен в ногу и чуть не погиб. В этот раз все закончилось… закончилось.  
Рё плохо помнил сам взрыв, его сильно оглушило и отбросило к дальней стенке. Когда он пришел в себя, то сразу закашлялся от висящей в воздухе пыли. Ему повезло, он оказался в небольшом воздушном кармане, но не имел возможности двинуться, опасаясь, что придавившие его конструкции могут сдвинуться и тогда его совсем раздавит. Ди лежал в полуметре от него, выглядел он плохо. Правая нога была зажата под плитой, на голове – рваная рана, но он находился в сознании.  
– Кажется, в этот раз нам не повезло, - голос его был хриплым.  
– Молчи, экономь силы, – Рё попытался подползти поближе, в надежде оказать хоть какую-нибудь помощь, однако скрежет заставил его остановиться и прекратить попытки.  
Он давно не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Это было ужасно. Единственное, что он мог – протянуть руку и сжать пальцы Ди в своей ладони. Он говорил с напарником, подбадривал, обещал, что все будет хорошо, просил продержаться еще немного, угрожал, что побьет его, если тот не выживет. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, что пальцы Ди безвольно разжались.  
Рё не плакал с похорон родителей. Он размазывал по щекам строительную пыль и не пытался сдерживать себя, давая боли, горю и отчаянию выйти наружу. Когда спустя три часа до него добрались спасатели, он уже был спокоен. Рё был пугающе невозмутим, когда отвечал на вопросы шефа, когда извлекли тело Ди – ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Все свои чувства он оставил там, под завалами. Там же, где остался Ди. Похороны прошли относительно тихо, шеф произнес небольшую речь. Джей Джей рыдал на плече напарника, Рё молчал. Ему дали две недели оплачиваемого отпуска, чтобы прийти в себя. Это походило на насмешку, от такого не приходят в себя. Но Рё не стал спорить. Все эти две недели он провел дома, ни с кем не общаясь. Он написал Кэрол и Бикки, сказал, что похороны уже прошли и приезжать не надо. Он в порядке. Их звонки остались без ответа. После двадцатого пропущенного, Рё отправил им смс, что он В ПОРЯДКЕ! Просто хочет побыть один. После чего отключил мобильник._

_Через неделю домой к Рё заявился Джей Джей, они пили кофе в неловком молчании. Разговор не клеился, и Джей Джей вскоре поспешил уйти._

_Спустя еще неделю Рё вышел на работу. Как и раньше, он был аккуратен, исполнителен в работе и вежлив с коллегами. Но что-то в нем изменилось, и это заметили все. Когда спустя три месяца шеф вызвал его к себе в кабинет, Рё не удивился. Он молча выслушал начальника, но категорически отказался рассматривать какую-либо кандидатуру в напарники. На попытки шефа переубедить его Маклейн пригрозил увольнением.  
Дни уныло тянулись резиной, работа превратилась в рутину, ничто не радовало, ничто не вызывало эмоций. Решение пришло неожиданно, спустя два дня после годовщины тех событий. Впервые за целый год Рё обрадовался. Он даже удивился, почему эта идея не пришла к нему раньше, сейчас она показалась ему такой естественной... На следующее утро он отправился прямиком к шефу и попросил отпуск на неделю. Сказал, что хочет съездить к тете. Он даже сдал оружие, подтверждая серьезность своих намерений на отдых, и получил добро. Старая аптекарша всегда относилась к нему с симпатией. Она знала, что Рё полицейский и что он потерял напарника. Это сыграло на руку, иначе раздобыть такое сильное снотворное могло быть проблематично._

Рё чувствует, как сон тяжелым грузом наваливается на него, удерживать веки открытыми стоит титанических усилий. Он закидывает ноги на бортик ванны, позволяя телу погрузится в воду так, чтобы на поверхности осталось одно лицо. Еще немного – и безвольное тело погрузится под воду, оставляя за бортом всю тяжесть и тоску одинокого существования. Рё закрывает глаза, еще раз вызывая в памяти лицо напарника. Когда вода смыкается над ним, он этого уже не чувствует. Он спит, и ему снится его Ди.


End file.
